My Sweet, Sweet Valentine
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: it's Valentine's Day and Greg thinks he's alone once again then gets a surprise that night from someone he never thought he could have. R


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Parings:** Nick/Greg

**A/N:** I don't own CSI no beta reader this time, mistakes are all mine.

**Description:** Just a little valentine Fanfic.

Greg strolled through the halls of the lab his shift was over and he was getting ready to head home. He was wondering why everyone was in such a good mood, well mostly everyone not may where, himself included. Today was Valentine's Day the day for love and romance sadly the one thing he did not have for the one person he craved the most would never return his feelings so once again he was going to be spending Valentine's Day alone. Greg walked into the break room and headed right for the coffee pot he pulled out his blue Hawaiian coffee turning a pot on just as Sara and Warrick came walking in.

"Hey G what are you up to today?" Warrick asked sitting beside Sara. He turned and looked at him trying to hide the sad look on his face he blinked and shook his head and forced a smile.

"Nothing really" he said then turned and walked out. They watched him go then Sara excused herself as she ran after Greg.

"Hey Greg wait up" Sara yelled catching his attention. Greg stopped and waited for her to catch up. "What's wrong?" she asked. Greg sighed turning to her.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just my shift is over so I thought I would go home and just relax" Greg smiled to reassure her that he was ok, but she wasn't buying it.

"Greg! I know when something is bothering you, now tell me what's up" Sara said firmly.

"Nothing Sara really" Greg said

"Greg..."

"Ok, ok...well I really don't like Valentine's Day and being here is getting me all depressed" Greg said with a sigh.

"Why?" Sara asked concerned

"Because everybody has someone to share Valentine's with. I mean you have Warrick, Catherine has Grissom and her daughter, Bobby has his husband and **_his_** daughter, Mandy has her boyfriend, Wendy has Hodges which I still can't believe they actually got together, and Archie has his boyfriend, but I have no one I'm alone Sara and the one person I want more then anything in the world would never return my feelings! That's why I need to get out of here" Greg told her. He didn't want to cry in front of Sara so he tried to keep a straight face. Sara stared at him for a moment sadly before asking.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Nick" he whispered before he turned and walked away.

Sara stared at his retreating back in shock he loved Nick just as Nick loved him. She then shook her head in sadness at him she felt for him truly she did. What Greg didn't know was that he was not alone Nick was in the same boat as he. Sara new Nick was in love with Greg and now she new Greg would return his feelings she was determined to get those too together, but Nick could be stubborn at times. Sara walked back into the break room where Warrick was now talking to Nick, Catherine and Grissom was there as well he looked up at Sara he saw the sadness in her face.

"Hey Sara are you ok?" Nick asked. She turned and looked at him she was going to make damn sure that Nick and Greg had happiness with each other no matter what; this was her mission, nothing and no one was going to stand in her way.

"You need to tell him Nick" Sara demanded. He stared at her in confusion.

"Sara what?..."

"Don't play dumb with me! And **DO ****NOT** pull that macho bullshit either! You know very well what I am talking about" Sara scolded him. It took a moment or too, but it finally clicked and Nick just shook his head.

"No Sara! He would never return my feelin's and..." Sara interrupted him shaking her head.

"No! For once Nick you are wrong he loves you! He really really loves you Nick and He's alone just as you are and I know you love him. I know this because he told me. He told me who it was he loved and you know what name he whispered before leaving?" Sara asked Nick shook his head. "Yours" Nick looked at her in shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He must not have heard right.

"Sara quit playin' I know you wanna play matchmaker, but..." Nick started, but Sara cut him off.

"I'm not playing and I am not trying to play matchmaker! I just want two of my best friends to be happy and believe me Nick you will make Greg happy just as he would make you" Sara said then paused she looked at him "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Sara! I trust you just as I trust everyone here" Nick responded.

"Then trust me when I tell you he loves you" Sara said Nick looked at her.

Catherine new what this conversation was about and for once she had to agree with Sara. She had seen the looks they gave each other and other then the two of them it was obvious that they loved each other she walked up to Nick placing her hand on his back he looked over to her and she smiled.

"She's right Nick! You both love each other. It's obvious when you think no one is looking" Catherine said.

"She's right Nick! I've seen it and you know I would never lie to you" Warrick stated he had to pitch in he too wanted to see his best friends happy just as Sara did.

"What about you Griss? Do you agree with them?" Nick asked hopefully. Grissom nodded with a smile.

"I do agree with them Nick. It's time that you head over to Greg's! Make both of you happy. Now go" Grissom said as he pushed Nick from the break room and out of the building with the others in toe.

Nick ran to his truck after saying his thanks to his friends he could now call family and with a smile he drove for Greg's determined to tell him how he felt. He just hoped they were right.

!

Later that night Greg sat on his couch getting ready to watch a movie with a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips and a cold beer. He had just reached for the remote when suddenly his door bell rang he looked over at his door wondering why someone would be here this late so he shrugged got up off the couch and headed for the door. He peeped through the peephole spotting Nick who stood on the other side and this shocked him because he wasn't expecting to see him sanding there so he opened the door. Nick turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey G! um...may I...uh...maybe come in?" He asked nervously Greg nodded silently letting him in. Nick stepped inside as Greg closed the door behind him.

"Nick? Why...why are you here?" Greg asked curiously after finally getting over his shock. Nick turned to Greg looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes and what beauty they held. He took a deep breath it was now or never.

"Greg there is somethin' I need to tell you" Nick said seriously. Greg nodded.

"Why don't we sit on the couch where it's more comfortable?" Greg suggested Nick nodded heading for the couch once they where sitting Nick turned to him. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Well I um...I-I..." Nick started stuttering _'man how could this be so hard?'_ He thought to himself. Greg was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Nicky? You ok?" Greg asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok, but Greg I...uh...I...I" This was getting harder and harder, but he was determined to tell him he just hoped that he didn't hate him after this.

"You what? What is it? Nick you know you can tell me anything right?" Greg said and asked he was getting more and more concerned for Nick. Nick nodded and took a deep breath _'here goes nothin'_

"I love you!" Nick blurted out. Greg gasped in shock he must have had heard wrong, but he had to ask he just had too.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Greg asked shocked. Nick nodded.

"Yes! I have loved you for the longest time, I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell you because I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship, but after Sara gave me a good talkin' to I new what I had to do I just hope she was right" Nick said not looking at Greg. Greg sat their for the longest time his silence was starting to worry Nick maybe he read the meaning wrong. With a sigh he started to get up when he felt Greg grab him by the wrist and when he finally spoke. He spoke with a smile and happiness.

"Nick look at me" Nick sat back down and looked over at him "she was right! I do love you, have for a while now I was too much of a coward to do anything about it seeing how you had a reputation as a 'ladies man' so I kept my feelings to myself, but I'm glad that you told me" Greg said Nick nodded as they closed the gap between them and engaged in a passionate first kiss.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever neither one wanting to break it, but the need for air proved too much so they broke the kiss long enough to gain air into their lungs. Nick rested his forehead against Greg's as he smiled with love and lust. He wanted Greg for so long, but he would wait until Greg was ready for anything further and it was as if Greg had read his mind he looked deep into Nick's deep dark eyes that was so full of love. He had to have Nick now.

"Make love to me Nick!" Greg requested Nick nodded.

Greg got up and Nick was about to follow when Greg told him to stay he looked at him confused, but did as he was told. Moments later Greg came out of his bedroom with a bottle of lube and condoms in hand and already naked for that matter. Nick was stunned at how beautiful Greg looked with his slim body and his amazing tone color. Greg pounced over to Nick as he straddled his lap unbuttoning his shirt all the while he was kissing him. Once the shirt was removed he slid his hands all the way down his torso and down to Nick's belt buckle where he removed the belt in one swift motion. Then he snapped the button off zipping them down helping Nick to get out of his pants and boxers. Nick now sat on Greg's couch fully naked as well. Greg opened the bottle of lube pouring some onto his fingers he got up long enough to lower himself down onto his fingers moaning as he readied himself stretching so he could take Nick in all the way without causing discomfort or damage. Greg was nearing orgasim so he halted his movements handing Nick a condom. Nick removed the rubber and placed it on his cock then lubed his throbbing member. He grabbed Greg by the hips lifting his young lover up he placed him over his cock then lowered him down slowly until he was buried to the hilt. There were no movements at first because neither wanted to cum just yet. When they were undercontrol Greg took control and began to move riding Nick slowly at first and just when Nick thought he couldn't take much more Greg started really moving, surprising Greg on how very vocal he could get.

"Oh shit Greg! You feel so good, so hot and tight" Nick panted as Greg moved faster and faster. Nick had a firm hold on his hips and switched posistion so now Greg was under him as he pounded into Greg. Throwing his head back into the couch he started to moan with every pleasure as Nick's cock hit his prostate.

"Oh fuck Nick! Ahhhh...oooohhhh I'm gonna cum" Greg panted his nails digging into Nick's back as he grabbed hold of his cock stroking it in time with his thrusts causing Greg to screamed out his release spilling his seed over Nick's stomach as he continued pound into his young lover he new he was close to release.

"G! gonna cum...fuck yeah...oooohhhh...I need to cum...sooo bad" Nick was now breathing hard.

"Then cum Nicky" one look into Greg's eyes was enough to send Nick over the edge. He came inside Greg and into the tip of the condom.

They stayed joined for a while until Nick finally pulled out. He got up and dispose of the used condom then strolled back over to the sofa where Greg was waiting for him. Nick laid down beside Greg pulling his lover to him wrapping his arms around the younger man cradling him lovingly. Greg looked up into Nick's eyes once again before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as Nick played with his blond spiky hair. He looked down at Greg and smiled.

"Oh my sweet, sweet valentine! I love you!" Nick whispered as he too drifted off to sleep.

**End.**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
